


"He Was a Partner."

by flightlesscrow



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also a writing prompt thingy from tumblr lol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based off the fight in s2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a writing prompt thingy and the fight from season 2. Angsty kinda but they make up at the end woo</p>
            </blockquote>





	"He Was a Partner."

“It wasn’t that he was the first friend I’d made; he was a partner.” Hinata told Yachi. She walked home with Hinata today instead of Kageyama. The oddball duo had gotten into a really awful fight just twenty minutes prior to this moment. It was worse than any of their other fights. Actually, their other “fights” weren’t even fights at all, just senseless bickering that didn’t mean anything.

Yachi had stayed quiet for some time after Hinata’s short, lead-heavy sentence. They came to the intersection where they were to head their separate ways. Yachi quietly mumbled a parting, and Hinata did the same. 

He let the tears he’d been holding back for the walk home fall freely now as he hopped onto his bike. He pedalled faster than usual, desperately wanting to get home and forget that the night ever happened. That wouldn’t happen, though, and Hinata’s brain decided to replay the fight in precise detail. 

Truth be told, Hinata didn’t even remember why the fight started. He thought by aiming to get better at spiking, he’d be helping out his team. Apparently, Kageyama didn’t think so. Next thing he knew, they were pushing and pulling at each other, screaming and spitting out any insults that they could think of. 

_ What happened to “I’ll be there?” “I’m here?” I’m not there, and we both walked away with this unresolved, and what if he hates me for that? I’d said I’d be there, but I’m not. Was I ever really to begin with?  _ Hinata’s thoughts spun faster and faster and he angrily dropped his bike on his porch, storming into the house while wiping frustrated tears from his face. He ignored his mother’s warm welcome and his sister’s concerned questions as he marched up to his room, slamming his door shut. He flopped onto his bed and screamed into a pillow; he was hurt, upset, angry, confused, and scared all at the same time. His heart felt like it were tearing in two. 

He supposed this was what people called “Broken-Hearted.” He didn’t understand why he felt this way, but let it go anyways. It was better than feeling nothing about it, he supposed. 

He looked at the blue light that blinked on his phone. He picked it up and checked his notifications. All it was were notifications for Kageyama’s volleyball blog that he runs. Hinata decided to lazily scroll through the posts, taking note of how the posts weren’t tagged as usual. He could picture Kageyama’s face while blogging: angry, extremely so, with a scowl so nasty that it give Ebenezer Scrooge a run for his money. Hinata almost laughed, but then remembered that he was the reason for that anger and expression. He felt blue all over again. 

He was tempted to unfollow Kageyama, or at least turn off notifications, but opted for just shutting down his phone instead. He gripped onto the nearest thing by him on his bed. It turned out to be one of Kageyama’s jackets that he lent to Hinata one day when Hinata forgot his. It had Kageyama’s scent; pine trees with a dash of cinnamon, and it hurt Hinata’s aching heart even further. He pushed the jacket away and latched onto his pillow instead, softly crying into it until he fell asleep.

-

The next day at practice, Hinata noticed that Kageyama had dark circles under his eyes. He figured that his setter didn’t get much sleep, much like he did. His night was fitful, and he kept waking up, thinking the previous encounter with his teammate was just a bad dream.

It was very much real, however, and the two avoided each other all day. This continued for a week until the team got sick and tired of their moping. 

“Hinata!” Nishinoya yelled to the orange haired teen as he practiced spikes with Sugawara. 

“Nishinoya-senpai?” Hinata asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“You. Go find Kageyama and make up with him. You two’s moping is dragging everyone down. And we’ll need your freak quick at the tournament that’s coming up soon. So go.” Nishinoya seethed, glaring up at Hinata.

Hinata was frightened, even if Nishinoya was three centimeters shorter than he. He nodded dumbly and skittered off to find the blue-eyed setter. He found him getting a similar lecture to the one he just got from Nishinoya, from Tanaka. 

“So go!” Tanaka yelled in Kageyama’s face, and he nodded and backed up a few steps. He locked eyes with Hinata, who was rocking back and forth on his heels nervously. 

“C’mon, dumbass.” Kageyama sighed and dragged Hinata out the gym doors so they could talk alone.

“I’m sorry! I just, I thought if I could be better I wouldn’t be such a burden to the team anymore. I just wanted to make it easier for everyone.” Hinata rushed out, cowering away from where Kageyama loomed above him.

“Idiot. There’s  _ six  _ of us on the court; it’s not just you. You weren’t being a bother.” Kageyama roughly gripped Hinata’s shoulders and pulled him into an awkward hug. Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief; the hardest part of his friendship with Kageyama was now over. He could feel the wound the fight left in his heart begin to heal. 

“I know that, but… I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Hinata mumbled against Kageyama’s chest.

“Shut up and stop apologizing. It’s fine.” Kageyama said while closing his eyes. He squeezed Hinata a little tighter. “I’m sorry for getting angry and yelling at you.” He forced the mumbled apology past his lips. 

Hinata pulled away from Kageyama’s tight grip and giggled. “You’re forgiven. I’m sorry for getting angry and yelling back.” Hinata stopped laughing to make his apology seem sincere; which it was. 

“Dumbass. Let’s get back to practice.” Kageyama suggested. Hinata nodded and raced into the gymnasium, Kageyama right at his heels. 

After that, the oddball duo grew closer; and their attacks got stronger. They mastered their new quick and other moves just in time for the tournaments. The team performed well in practices now that their rambunctious first years were back to themselves. Everyone was happy.


End file.
